


Partner's Honor

by WasJustAReader



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 2.13 Irresistible, Episode Tag, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot tag to the end of 2.13 "Irresistible"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing X-Files fic. I just started the show this summer (currently early in season five) and I wrote this to pick up at the end of 2.13 "Irresistible," with Mulder and Scully hugging, just before the voiceover. Originally (and still) posted on fanfiction.net in July 2015.

Mulder wasn't sure how long they stood there, Scully's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his arms cradling her trembling body. Her tears were soaking into his shirt and the room around them was a flurry of activity as Pfaster was escorted out and the house was secured.

"Hey Scully?" he whispered into her hair when his back began to ache and he could only imagine how her body was holding up.

"Hmm?" she murmured, slowly raising her head to meet his gaze – eyes wide and chin still quivering.

"I know you don't want to, but I really think you should let the paramedics take a look at you. Nice and quick. I'll stay right there with you, and then we'll get out of here, okay? I know you're a doctor, but rumor has it doctors are their own worst patients, right? You think you can do this for me? I promise we can go straight back to the hotel after. Bocks said your interview and statement can wait 'til morning."

Swallowing and blinking away tears, Scully nodded slowly.

"Okay," Mulder replied, gently wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Let's go."

Scully nodded again and followed him toward the door, her left hand firmly grasping his right.

* * *

About twenty minutes later and they were in the car heading back to the hotel. Scully was in fact fine, at least fine enough to not need a trip to the hospital.

In the car neither spoke, but Mulder kept sneaking glances at his partner every chance he could get. Scully, for her part, still wouldn't let go of his hand except for when he needed it to work the shift as they backed out of the driveway.

When they arrived at the hotel Mulder practically jumped out of the car in order to run around to the other side to open Scully's door and retake her hand. His efforts were rewarded with a small smile and a whispered "Thanks."

Ushering her up the stairs and to his door – she had checked out before escorting the body to D.C. – Mulder began to talk, quick and anxious. "Okay, um… your clothes. I don't have them. Your bags had to be catalogued with the rental car. Um, okay, let's see. I have an extra pair of sweats and you can wear one of my shirts, too. Do you want to take a shower? A bath?" he asked as he pulled her gently through the door and locked it behind them.

"Shower, no bath," Scully replied quickly and sharply, earning a concerned look from Mulder. "A shower would be nice," she repeated, softer this time, noticing his anxiety.

"Okay. I'll find you some pajamas while you do that. Though, unless you really want me to join you, this does mean you're going to have to let go of my hand for a little bit," Mulder said with a wink.

Scully blushed slightly before giving their joined hands a quick squeeze and letting go. "I'll be okay…" she trailed off, glancing toward the bathroom.

"What? What do you need?"

"I-" Scully huffed in frustration. "Would you mind if I kept the door open a little bit?"

"Of course not, do what you need. I won't look. Scout's honor."

Scully snorted. "Were you ever even in the boy scouts?"

This was good, she was teasing him. Maybe she really would be okay. Mulder rolled his eyes. "Well, no. But I know how to build a fire and can tie a couple of knots. That counts for something, right?"

Scully rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, wincing a little as her neck twinged in response to the movement.

Mulder sobered. "Okay, how about this? Partner's honor. Friend's honor. Complete trust and respect and affection. I won't look. Go. Get yourself cleaned up so you can rest, Scully," he said seriously.

At this she nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, only closing the door about three-quarters of the way behind her.

* * *

When Scully got out of the shower she found a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt folded neatly on the toilet seat. She had to roll the waistband of the pants at least four times before she could even see her feet, but once she could, she threw the shirt on over top and padded out of the bathroom.

"Ok, I will. Oh, she's out, I've gotta go. We'll call tomorrow before we fly out. Yes, sir. I will." Mulder hung up the phone and gestured for Scully to join him where he sat on the bed. "That was Skinner. He says to give you his best."

Scully nodded as she sat down in the center of the bed, legs crossed. She was practically swimming in his clothes.

"How are you feeling?"

Worrying a thread at the hem of the t-shirt Scully sighed. "I'm – I think I'm going to be okay," she said, slowly lifting her eyes to meet Mulder's gaze. "I hurt, and… I'm… scared. I'm horrified that there are people like Pfaster in the world, but I think I'll manage." She paused. "I'll manage with help, Mulder. We do good work. And next time I'm feeling overwhelmed, I'll tell you. I won't lie again. Partner's honor."

Mulder smiled. "Okay. You tired?"

Scully thought for a second. If she had been asked even half an hour ago she would have said she'd never be able to sleep, but now… The adrenaline had worn off and Mulder's clothes were soft and warm. "Yeah, I am, actually. I think sleep would be a good idea."

"Alright, you go ahead and take the bed, I'll camp in the armchair," Mulder said as he moved to get up.

Scully grabbed his hand. "We're both adults, Mulder. Stay. Please?"

Mulder looked surprised for a moment before agreeing. "Alright, but I still need to change. You go ahead and get in bed. I'll get the light and put on some pajamas, and be right back, okay?"

Scully's response was to crawl beneath the covers and curl up in a ball with them tucked under her chin.

Mulder chuckled. "Okay."

* * *

Scully woke from nightmares a few times during the night, but each time her racing heart was quieted when she reached out and found Mulder's hand. If he was awake – which he was almost every time – he squeezed her fingers in his and whispered "You're going to be okay. Partner's honor" into the dark.


End file.
